There are many tumbling units, crushers, casting shake-out units, that have been designed, manufactured, and marketed, in the past. These devices fit the category of rotary lump crushers, sand reclaimers, rotary slag separators, metal reclaimers, casting/sprue cleaners, and related types of machines. These machines run continuously, or by batch operation, depending upon their applications. Many of these types of machines have been invented by the family of Didions, as can be seen from their various United States patents as identified herein. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,262, upon A Casting Shake-Out Unit and Method of Operation. Other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,808, upon Liner Segments Retention Means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,691, discloses a Dual Sand Reclaimer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,968, shows a Rotary Media Drum With Cooling Components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,827, shows a Sand Reclaiming Drum. A further U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,603, discloses a Sand Reclaiming Drum With Media Recycler. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,890, shows the Interlocking Liner For A Casting Shake-Out Unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,865, discloses the Rotary Media Drum For Reclaiming and Reclassifying Sand and Related Aggregates From Lump Materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,902, shows the Improved Sand Reclaimer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,902, discloses the Rotary Dryer Drum. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,176, shows the Interlocking Liner for A Casting Shake-Out Unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,267, discloses the Liner Lock Key For A Tumbler Liner Segments. U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,400, shows the Granular Product Cooling and Blending Rotary Drum. U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,636, is upon the Granular and Aggregate Product For Blending, Cooling and Screening Rotary Drum. U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,354, discloses the Rotary Tumbler and Metal Reclaimer. And, U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,962, once again, shows a Rotary Tumbler and Metal Reclaimer. These are examples of the variety of developments that have been made by some of the inventors herein, upon various types of tumbling units, principally used in the casting, mining, and related industries.
Many other types of tumblers are also available in the art, as shown in their various patents. Examples of these can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,635, upon the Method and Apparatus for Reclaiming Sand.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,774, shows a Centrifugal Impact Crusher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,944, to Larsen, shows a Laminar Mill Liner.
The patent to Musschoot, U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,782, shows another Liner for Drum and Method of Assembly. Another patent to Musschoot, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,982, shows a Sand Cleaning Apparatus. A tumbling apparatus is shown in the Patent to Musschoot, No. RE. 33,542. A further patent is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,598, upon an Apparatus for Grinding, Milling, Crushing, Scrubbing, Sizing and/or Classifying Material. These are all examples of various types of materials classifying systems, that are available in the prior art.